


Father son imagines

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: DC Universe, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Farther son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon





	1. Introduction

It was late at night and Boomerang was sitting in the house that was given to him by Amanda Waller. He was watching tv when there was a knock at the door. Having it been late at night, he groaned and walked to the door then opened it to be greeted by no one. "Fucking kids...." He growled and was about to close the door when he heard crying. He looked down to find a basket with a bundled up baby inside and a note pinned to the child. He kneeled down and took the note. He glanced the note. It said:

Dear George,  
I cannot take care of him and it's your fault so you get to take care of him. His name is Owen. Don't mess up like you always do.  
-Meloni Thawne

Boomer growled and threw the note before picking up the basket and walked back into his house, kicking the door shut behind him. "If Melanie thinks a rogue has the ability to raise child then she is completely bonkers" he thought as he put the basket down on the counter, trying to think of a way to get rid of the child. He thought for a while before giving up, feeling very upset. He looked down at the child to find him staring up at Boomer. "What are you staring at, ya ankle biter?" He growled at the child, causing the young to whimper. "Great...." He groaned before picking up the child and holding him. This seemed to have caused the young to calm down and fall asleep in Boomer's arms. Boomer sighed and sat down on the couch. "Maybe.... I could keep this little one for a bit" he thought as he started to fall asleep.


	2. Decisions, decisions

Digger sat in his room with his son in front of him, who was in a carefully assortment of pillows and blankets. How the child survived one night with the man was beyond Harkness' comprehension but nonetheless, Owen survived and was laughing at his father's look of concentration. "What am I supposed to do with the child? I'm a rogue, not someone who can take care of child" he thought, cursing out his son's mother for leaving Owen with him and not taking care of the child by herself. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear someone knocking on the door or said person walk in.  
"George" he heard a familiar voice say. He looked up to see Leonard Snart AKA Captain cold leaning against the doorframe to his room. "Cold, how did you get in?" Digger asked, getting up from his bed. "You gave me a key, remember?" Leonard said, holding up said key. "Oh, sorry, mate, it slipped my mind" Harkness mumbled, glancing down at Owen. When Cold looked down at what Boomer was looking at, he looked surprised to see a baby on his bed.  
"Who's that?" He asked, looking back up at Digger.  
"He's my son" Harkness sighed.  
"When did you have a son?" Cold asked, glancing down at the child again.  
"Apparently since last night or the last time I saw Meloni" Harkness replied, rubbing his hands together in frustration.   
"Who?" Cold asked but Harkness ignored his last question and turned back to owen, who had fallen asleep. The two rogues stood there for a while, looking down at the child and leaving an unsettling silence in the air.  
"What are you going to do?" Cold finally broke the silence, looking back up at Digger.  
"I honestly don't know...." Digger sighed again, sitting back down.  
"Well, you know what I think, friend?" Cold said, getting only a grunt in reply.  
"Raise him so he gets to know his father, that's what I would do if I was in this situation" Leonard told him. Harkness just looked into space, thinking if he should. Cold patted the fellow rogue on the back before turning and walking out of the house, leaving Harkness and Owen to be greeted by silence once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions?


	3. Lisa

Note: Owen is old enough to eat baby food but not old enough to talk. Just wanted to point that out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was exactly a day since Captain Cold came around and Digger was having some suspicions about the fellow rogue, which were confirmed when he heard a knock on his door. He was in the kitchen, still trying to get Owen to eat, when somebody knocked his door. Placing the food, he got up and answered the door to find Lisa Snart AKA Golden Glider standing there.  
"What are you doing here, Shelia?" He asked, surprised to see her there.  
"Len told me you had a son" she smiled as she walked past him. Digger facepalmed, groaning.  
"of course he told her" he thought, following her. She walked towards the dining room to find Owen sitting in a chair with books under him and covered in food. She gasped and quickly ran over to the young child before picking him up. She turned to Digger, glaring at him.  
"What were you thinking putting him on a chair? He could have fallen and that hurt him!" She scolded him, causing him to roll his eyes.  
"I didn't know!" He retorted back, rolling his eyes.  
"Now, this just shows you need someone to help you" she said, looking at the food that he was feeding to Owen. She sighed, shaking her head, before grabbing Digger by the back of his hair and dragging him out of his head, ignoring his cries of protest, while she was holding Owen in her other arm.  
"Where are we going!?" He yelled, struggling to get out of her grip.  
"To the store to get some stuff for this poor child" she said as her grip on him got tighter. He growled, giving on trying to get away from her and followed her to the store despite his dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions?


End file.
